


Капитан Америка не сидит в «гриндере»

by fandomStarbucks2019, TreggiDi



Series: миди R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Top Steve Rogers, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Вообще-то, Капитан Америка сидит в «гриндере»! А Баки отказывается признавать очевидное.





	Капитан Америка не сидит в «гриндере»

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в которой Баки никогда не был Зимним Солдатом и вообще никак не относится к супергероям. Возможен ООС.

Баки развалился на кровати, пролистывая ленту. Было всего восемь вечера, и он умирал от скуки. Он задумался, чем лучше заняться: заказать пиццу и проверить, что нового вышло на Нетфликсе, или поискать партнера на ночь. Сериалы и пицца были вчера, так что Баки запустил приложение.

Он проверил, сколько поблизости таких же, как он: скучающих и гомосексуальных.

Достаточно.

Баки написал пользователю dum_dum, с которым они как-то раз неплохо провели время, но тот был уже занят. Тогда он проверил новые совпадения. Кто-то прислал ему сообщение:

«Привет!»

Баки заглянул в профиль, чтобы понять, с чем придется работать. Фотографии не было, и это заставило Баки удивленно вскинуть брови. Кто станет встречаться с парнем без фото? В профиле не было вообще никакой информации: ни предпочтений, ни хвастовства (Баки встречался с одним парнем, который указал у себя в профиле: «Могу трахать тебя у стены 40 минут и не устану», и да, это было правдой). Только имя – Стивен – и дата регистрации. Новичок.

Скорее всего, гетеро, который решил проверить свои границы. Или, может, кто-то проспорил пьяным друзьям. Так или иначе, мама учила Баки быть вежливым, поэтому он ответил:

«Привет».

Спустя минуту в чате возникла новая строчка.

«Я не знаю, как это работает. Просто ищу, с кем можно провести время».

«Как и все мы, приятель», – ответил Баки. Он спустил домашние штаны и засунул руку в трусы, лениво лаская член, пока Стивен печатал. 

«Ты свободен сегодня?» – написал он. Баки ухмыльнулся. Свободен? Он облизал ладонь, прежде чем вернуть ее на член. 

«Пришли свое фото».

Прошла целая вечность. Баки был уверен, что на этом парень сольется. Но телефон завибрировал снова. В этот момент Баки уже лежал, широко раскинув ноги, и быстро двигал рукой. Резинка от трусов впивалась в запястье, но так было даже лучше. Баки издал низкий стон и принялся шарить второй рукой (ее бы он точно к себе в трусы не запустил) в складках покрывала. Наконец он схватил телефон и поднес к лицу. Секунду фотография загружалась, а потом Баки рассмеялся.

Ладно, у этого парня есть чувство юмора.

Он прислал фотку Капитана Америки.

Баки отправил Стивену свой адрес. Он понимал, что рискует, но не слишком переживал. Было лишь три варианта развития событий, и все они Баки устраивали.

В первом варианте Стивен не объявится – и тогда Баки развлечет себя сам, а затем ляжет спать пораньше. Во втором он придет, но будет сущим разочарованием. Тогда Баки найдет способ от него отделаться.

И ведь всегда оставался третий вариант.

***

Баки вышел из душа в пушистом банном халате и с мокрыми волосами, и тут в дверь позвонили. На пороге стоял Капитан Америка.

Нет, разумеется, нет. Баки моргнул, и наваждение спало. Парень был реально похож на героя с плакатов. Он прислал фото своего лица, но, черт возьми, его тело тоже было телом супергероя. 

– Баки? – робко уточнил он, заполнив собой все пространство маленькой прихожей.

– Стивен, – хриплым голосом ответил Баки и – БАХ! – получил пулю между глаз. По крайней мере, ощущения были схожими. Парень улыбался так ярко, что больно было смотреть.

– Зови меня Стив, – попросил он. 

Он пришел без зонта, его волосы были влажными, на кожаной куртке блестели капельки воды. Стив стянул ее с себя и повесил на крючок, и ох, на его плечах мог бы с комфортом разместиться Баки и осталось бы еще место для чашки кофе. 

Они прошли в гостиную, где Стив принялся с вежливым интересом разглядывать интерьер. 

– У меня есть полотенце, если ты хочешь в душ, – сказал Баки нетерпеливо. Он надеялся, что уже скоро они смогут пройти в спальню. Стив недоуменно наморщил лоб.

– Спасибо, я в порядке, – ответил он. Значит, без душа. Баки предпочитал свежевымытых парней, но для Стива сделает исключение. 

– Кофе? – спросил Баки, играя с поясом от халата.

– Да, спасибо, я с удовольствием, – пробормотал Стив. Он все еще топтался посреди комнаты, как цирковой медведь. Баки предложил кофе из вежливости, обычно никого на самом деле не интересовали напитки. Но он прошел на кухню, сполоснул две наименее грязные кружки и залил кипятком растворимую дрянь. Когда вернулся в гостиную, Стив разглядывал фотографии на стене.

– Ты служил? – спросил он, и Баки закатил глаза. На этих фотографиях он с ребятами – в военной форме, с автоматами в руках – и уж точно это не тематическая фотосессия. Но мама учила его хорошим манерам, так что Баки ответил просто:

– Да, по контракту.

Это было ради денег, ради признания и еще потому, что Баки понятия не имел, в какой он хочет колледж. Он был настоящим придурком. Стив обернулся и через плечо послал еще одну сияющую улыбку.

– У тебя отличный протез. Выглядит сложным… это от Старк Индастриз?

Баки не скрывал свою железную руку, он честно указывал информацию в профиле. Кого-то это отталкивало, кого-то заводило, а Баки выбирал парней, которые могут притвориться, что с его руками всё в порядке. Вот так прямо он не обсуждал свой протез ни с кем (кроме гребаного психоаналитика).

– Да, он довольно сложный, – наконец сказал Баки. – Я и половину функций еще не освоил.

– Похоже на Тони, – сказал Стив, будто лично знал Старка. Впрочем, сейчас все его знали – парень просто выпрыгивал на тебя с каждого экрана.

Баки с грохотом опустил чашки на кофейный столик.

– Держи свой кофе. – Он действительно рассчитывал, что они займутся сексом в этом веке. Стив сделал глоток, вежливо сохранил лицо и отставил кружку. Баки не обещал, что будет вкусно, он не чертов бариста. – Итак… – начал он. Стив снова принялся неловко переминаться.

– Я взял билеты в кино. И забронировал нам столик. Не знал, что ты предпочтешь… Кино и ужин – это ведь классика. Люди ведь еще так делают? – Он встревоженно взглянул на Баки. – Ходят на свидания?

Черт, этот вечер становился забавней с каждой минутой. Парень снял его в приложении для секса, чтобы пригласить на свидание.

– Надеялся узнать тебя получше, – неловко добавил Стив.

– А я рассчитывал на славный перепих, – честно ответил Баки. 

Он не был циником (ну, не слишком). И не был озабоченным или легкодоступным. Просто… Баки любил секс. Он был хорош в этом. У него были свои _движения_. А свидания? С этим он покончил еще в старших классах.

– Внизу стоит мой мотоцикл, – добавил Стив неловко и поглядел на Баки глазами щенка… нет, глазами больной, умирающей собаки, которая просит последнее лакомство. 

Баки содрогнулся. Стив – очевидно – принадлежал к романтикам. И возможно, только возможно, все это – его плечи и футболка, облепившая рельефную грудь как вторая кожа, и пронзительно-голубые глаза, и ямочка на подбородке, которую Баки вообще хотел бы поместить в золотую рамку – возможно, все это принадлежало девственнику.

Баки нравились девственники. Особенно такие, как Стив. Баки мог быть очень нежным. Он бы зажег все ароматические свечи, которые обнаружатся в доме. Стив этого заслуживал.

– Что за фильм? – спросил Баки, не веря, что делает это.

Бам: новая ослепительная улыбка, которую стоит запретить законом.

Так тебе и надо, Барнс.

***

Их мнения по поводу фильма разошлись. Стив заявил, что было слишком много взрывов и беготни, слишком мало сюжета.

– А чего ты хотел? Это чертов блокбастер, – возразил Баки. – Про гигантских трансформеров. Которые бегают и все взрывают. – Баки обожал такое. – Дай угадаю, ты предпочел бы что-нибудь сопливое. Наверняка тебе понравился «Ла-Ла-Ленд».

Стив покосился на него, ожидая насмешек, и Баки прикусил язык.

Они выбросили пустое ведро из-под попкорна – королевский размер – и вышли на теплую ночную улицу. Нью-Йорк не спал. Машины мчались мимо, витрины сияли, бездомные размахивали картонными табличками. 

Они оба были голодны, несмотря на все снеки, которые прикончили в темноте кинотеатра. Ресторан, где Стив забронировал столик, был чересчур модным, к тому же находился через три квартала от кинотеатра, а Баки хотел прогуляться. Стив не стал возражать, когда они зашли в одну из забегаловок с национальной едой – из тех, где продавец едва говорит по-английски, а толстый серый кот спит прямо на прилавке. Баки заказал тако с острым соусом, потому что уже выяснил, что поцелуи на первом свидании не полагаются (возможно, Стив был не девственником, а чертовым мормоном). 

Стив был до смешного настойчив в попытках заплатить, и когда он вывернул карман своей куртки, целая стопка карточек разлетелась по полу. Баки помог собрать их и перетасовал в руке, как колоду.

– Зачем тебе столько кредиток? – спросил он, и Стив беспомощно развел руками. 

– Люди продолжают мне их предлагать.

Возможно, он и с телефонными агентами вежливо разговаривал, когда те звонили.

«Кто ты? С какой планеты свалился?» – вот что хотел спросить Баки, восхищенно таращась на Стива (и на его соски, эти два дерзких выскочки, что торчали под футболкой). Они медленно пошли вниз по улице, плечо к плечу, обходя прохожих. Губы Баки горели от острого соуса, Стив посадил пятно, неуклюже надкусив шаурму.

Они смеялись, и болтали с набитыми ртами, и… ну, узнавали друг друга поближе.

Стив любил читать биографии великих людей, а Баки предпочитал научную фантастику. Стив бегал каждое утро, а Баки забросил тренировки, как только закончил физиотерапию. Они оба считали психотерапевтов мошенниками. Болели за «Доджерс» и любили Нью-Йорк. 

– Как тебе эта малышка? Взгляни на нее, мы почти родственники, – сказал Баки, остановившись перед автоматом с игрушками и железной клешней, которой нужно игрушку вытащить. Он порылся в карманах.

– Не знаю. Разве в этих штуковинах кто-то выигрывает? – с сомнением протянул Стив, и вызов был принят. Баки гордился своей меткостью и глазомером, но честно, эта адская машина была его личным врагом. Он потратил всю мелочь из своих карманов (и карманов Стива), уж точно больше денег, чем мог стоить этот несчастный медведь, но когда игрушка оказалась у Баки в руках, триумф был бесценным. 

Стив говорил по телефону, отойдя в сторону. Он взглянул на Баки, когда вешал трубку, и его лицо стало жестким. 

– Прости, но я должен идти. Это срочно, – сказал Стив. Он больше не выглядел неуклюжим; спина прямая, плечи расправлены, командирский вид. Баки усмехнулся.

– Дай угадаю… собака заболела? Или другу нужно помочь?

– Нет. Не совсем… – Стив опустил глаза. – Это сбор Мстителей. Думаю, город в опасности. 

– Ах да. – Баки искренне восхищался этим парнем. Конечно, он слышал про отмазки, которые люди используют, чтобы улизнуть со свиданий. Но Стив даже не старался. – Тогда удачно тебе спасти мир. Привет Черной Вдове и все такое. 

Стив не ответил. Он развернулся и быстрым шагом направился туда, где оставил свой мотоцикл.

Оставив Баки посреди улицы с дурацким медведем в руках.

***

Позже Баки наблюдал на экране, как Мстители борются с каким-то канализационным монстром и маленькая фигурка в синих лосинах быстро носится по улице, отбиваясь от щупалец. Баки прихлебывал кофе, сидя перед телевизором в пижамных штанах.

– Ну и дела, Стив. Ты просто везучий сукин сын, – пробормотал он, нашарив пульт.

***

На работе, оглянувшись по сторонам, Баки загуглил «Капитан Америка» и зашел на страницу Википедии.

Капитана Америку на самом деле звали Стивен Грант Роджерс. Наверняка Баки учил это в школе, но как-то из головы вылетело. 

Он был почти уверен, что «Стив» – это псевдоним в приложении. В конце концов, Баки тоже не настоящее имя. С другой стороны, если Стива и вправду назвали Стивом, ничего удивительного, что он помешался на Капитане Америке. Как корабль назовешь и всё такое.

Баки прикинул, насколько Стив может быть помешан. По шкале от преданного поклонника до городского сумасшедшего. С поклонниками еще можно иметь дело. Его куратор из ветеранского центра, Сэм Уилсон, собирал фигурки. Всех крылатых супергероев. Он увлекался орнитологией.

Фотография в Википедии – из какой-то документальной хроники. Капитан Америка в синей нелепой маске. Волевой подбородок с ямочкой. Военная выправка. Абсолютно точно не ест шаурму и не жалуется на то, что в «Трансформерах» не раскрыта любовная линия. 

Баки покачал головой. У него была куча работы. Он не собирался страдать по какому-то парню, с которым не удалось переспать.

***

Стив ждал его, прислонившись к своему мотоциклу возле дома Баки.

Баки нес пакет с туалетной бумагой и замороженным ужином. На нем была футболка с ламой. Он даже не причесался утром. Но Стив был там. Улыбался ему. Придурок.

– Тебе тоже привет, – сказал Стив, когда Баки подошел ближе.

– Что?

– От Черной Вдовы.

– О, точно. – Баки закатил глаза.

– Ты злишься? – осторожно спросил Стив, нарушая сразу около сотни правил отношений. 

– Похоже, что я злюсь? – злобным голосом спросил Баки. – Ты не забрал медведя. 

– Что?

– Я выиграл его для тебя, придурок. – Баки отвел глаза, чтобы Стив снова не начал на него улыбаться. 

– Я заберу его в следующий раз, сопляк.

Серьезно, этот парень словно сошел со страниц книги «Оливер Твист». Он даже обзываться не умел. 

– Я заскочил на минутку. Просто хотел увидеться.

– Ну, это понятно. Я чертовски очарователен, увидев раз, хочется добавки, – проворчал Баки, мрачно взмахнув рукой, чтобы показать на себя. Железные пальцы сверкнули на солнце.

Когда Стив улыбался, его глаза чуть прищуривались. 

Он наклонился, и тень его мощных плеч легла на Баки. 

– И еще это, – прошептал Стив Баки в губы. 

Когда Баки открыл глаза, Стив снова смотрел на него.

– Я думал, ты не целуешься до свадьбы, – выдохнул Баки.

– На втором свидании уже можно. – Стив оседлал мотоцикл одним плавным прыжком. Баки хотел бы смотреть на это в замедленной съемке. Было так горячо, что его замороженный ужин расплавился.

Спасибо, блин, Стив.

– Я бегаю в Центральном парке каждое утро, – добавил Стив, когда его мотоцикл зашумел, пытаясь рвануть с места. 

– Рано? – убитым голосом уточнил Баки. – Насколько рано?

– Кошмарно рано, – подтвердил Стив с самодовольной улыбкой. – До завтра.

Он исчез в облаке пыли, как чертов фокусник.

– А шлемы для слабаков, да? – заорал вслед Баки. – Придурок.

***

Сэм приятно удивился, когда узнал, что этим утром Баки тоже будет на пробежке.

– Ну, и что на тебя нашло? Снова фантомные боли? – спросил Сэм, встретив Баки у входа в парк. На нем была растянутая футболка с символикой воздушных войск, а на лбу – такая дурацкая повязка, которая призвана впитывать пот, но на самом деле просто выставляет тебя придурком. 

На Баки были темные очки, а в руке – спасительный аксессуар: американо гранде. 

– Просто решил, что пора немного размяться, – ворчливо ответил Баки, шарахаясь от птичек, которые пролетели мимо. – Я ведь спортивный парень.

– Ха-ха, точно. – Сэм скорчил ему рожу. Он был отвратительно бодрым для такой адовой рани. – Дай угадаю, все дело в парне. 

Сэм знал его лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Он был куратором Баки в ветеранском центре, вскоре после того как Баки вернулся к гражданской жизни. Сэм очень старался ему помочь, но тогда у Баки были темные времена, и он испортил все, что только мог. Он вел себя как настоящий ублюдок, и в конце концов ему пришлось покинуть ветеранский центр. Позже, после долгой работы с психотерапевтом, Баки решился написать Сэму и извиниться. Они стали общаться, и теперь Баки может назвать Сэма своим другом. Но они никогда больше не вернутся к совместной терапии.

В некотором роде это облегчение.

Баки ухмыльнулся, показывая, что Сэм на верном пути, и припустил по узкой дорожке меж деревьев. Косые лучи встающего солнца заливали его лицо, исчезали и появлялись всполохами, когда Баки петлял между высоких сосен. Сэм бежал рядом, без малейших усилий, тогда как Баки весь покрылся потом – и американо, потому что ни один идиот не должен бегать с кофейным стаканом. 

– Итак, – сказал Сэм, абсолютно не запыхавшись, когда они остановились у старых трибун. Он наклонился, чтобы размяться. Баки тоже сделал пару движений. – Этот парень предпочитает подтянутых?

Баки все рассказал ему. Вкратце. Сэм казался заинтригованным.

– Насколько он похож на Капитана Америку?

– Немного. Думаю, ему нравится этот образ, и он просто… старается подражать, понимаешь? 

Баки пожал плечом. В этом не было ничего плохого. Это гребаный Нью-Йорк, здесь у каждого свои странные хобби.

– Но он куда горячее Капитана Америки. По крайней мере, не ведет себя так, будто ему в задницу флагшток засунули. Он может быть… дерзким, и смешным, и неловким, – добавил Баки, пока они шагали через высокую траву к дорожке для бега. Сэм покосился на него, улыбаясь.

– По-моему, кто-то крупно влип, – протянул Сэм. – Баки ловелас Барнс, неужели у тебя есть сердце?

– О, заткнись, – прорычал Баки.

– Горячее, чем Капитан Америка? Я точно должен увидеть этого парня. 

Мечта Сэма сбылась, когда Стив написал Баки сообщение.

«Уже три круга позади. Ты прячешься за деревьями и следишь за мной, надеюсь?»

Стив бегал в восточной части парка, где было больше солнца. Сэм и Баки присоединились к нему на беговой дорожке, но ненадолго.

Стив бегал как чертов робот.

В смысле, на реактивной тяге.

Баки выдохся через пятнадцать минут, но Сэм все еще пытался, когда Баки сошел с дорожки. Он тяжело упал на скамейку неподалеку, чтобы наблюдать за своим красавчиком парнем, пока тот бегает. Если Баки и сделал пару фото, кто его осудит? Мышцы Стива перекатывались, и его крошечная майка (из детского отдела? Определенно.) не скрывала ни единого изгиба крепкого торса. В коротких спортивных шортах его задница выглядела превосходно. Баки пришлось шире раздвинуть ноги и заняться наблюдением за белками, чтобы успокоиться.

Но куда смешнее было смотреть на Сэма. Всякий раз, когда Стив обгонял его, он кричал: «Слева», и у Сэма делался все более дикий вид.

Наконец Сэм подошел к скамейке и упал рядом с Баки. Когда он смог отдышаться, то выдавил:

– Это чертов Капитан Америка.

– Не сходи с ума, Сэм, – фыркнул Баки.

– Говорю тебе… Ты видел, как этот парень бегает?.. Ни один _человек_ так не бегает.

– Он просто спортивней, чем мы с тобой, – пожал плечами Баки. – Что, сложно смириться, что кто-то может тебя обогнать? 

– Девять раз. Я сделал один круг, а он – девять, – прохрипел Сэм, глядя на Баки огромными глазами. – Очнись, дружище. Это Кэп. 

– Капитан Америка не пользуется приложениями для знакомств. – Баки пытался воззвать к разуму Сэма. – Он бы никогда не стал ходить на «Трансформеров» с кем-то вроде меня.

– Не могу поверить, что Капитан Америка гей, – ошеломленно пробормотал Сэм, таращась в пустоту перед собой. – Это меняет сразу _столько_ историй о нем.

– Капитан Америка не гей, – прошипел Баки. – Следи за языком, Сэм, ты говоришь про национальную икону. Уверен, что у Кэпа вообще нет ориентации. У него наверняка и члена нет. Он как святой или вроде.

– Эй, ребята, о чем болтаете? – Перед ними возник Стив. Он выглядел так, словно только что лениво прогулялся вдоль набережной. На его белоснежной майке вообще не было пота. Кажется, от него пахло ромашками. Его ярко-голубые глаза смешливо сощурились, когда он взглянул на Баки. 

– Так, о глупостях, – быстро сказал Сэм, пихнув Баки ногой. – Но ты… отлично бегаешь, приятель. Сэр. – Сэм выглядел взволнованным. – Да, отличный темп.

– Спасибо. – Стив просиял улыбкой, все еще не сводя глаз с Баки. – Раньше я задыхался, стоило просто шаг прибавить. Приятно, что сейчас я могу просто бежать и ни о чем не думать. 

– Тебе стоило бы приходить в школы и рассказывать свою историю успеха, – пробурчал Баки. – Может, тогда мальчишки бы стали ходить на физкультуру. 

– Думаешь? – Стив, казалось, отнесся к словам серьезно. – Ладно, я немного проголодался, хотите перекусить?

В маленьком кафе напротив парка пахло кофе, и это дало Баки надежду, что он не вырубится после полудня. Он попросил себе кружку, такую большую, чтобы в нее можно было погрузить все лицо. 

Стив заказал себе яичницу и бекон. И вафли со сливками. И грушевый пирог. И ребрышки. И печеный картофель. И тосты с лососем. И мороженое. Если он всегда такой прожорливый, не удивительно, что ему приходится столько бегать.

Когда Стив за три минуты расправился с первой порцией еды, телефон Баки завибрировал. Баки открыл сообщение.

«Простой человек столько не съест». – Баки кинул взгляд на Сэма, и тот выразительно округлил глаза. 

«Может, у него солитер. Или глисты. Перестань таращиться, это невежливо», – ответил Баки. Стив с улыбкой подозвал официантку, чтобы попросить добавки.

Они болтали о всякой ерунде, пока Сэм ковырялся в своем салате, Баки заливался кофе, а Стив истреблял популяцию бекона. 

– Вы давние друзья, верно? – спросил Стив, прихлебывая капучино. Немного пены осталось у него на губах, и Баки хотел бы слизать ее. – Служили вместе?

– Нет. – Сэм покосился на Баки, явно не зная, сколько можно рассказать. – Я служил на пару лет раньше, чем Баки отправился в армию. И я был в воздушных войсках.

– Сэм работает куратором в ветеранском центре, – сказал Баки. – Помогает чокнутым, вроде меня, вернуться к нормальной жизни. Там мы и познакомились.

– О. – Стив поднял свои голубые глаза на Сэма. – Это очень важная работа. Ты помогаешь стольким людям, Сэм. 

Так оно и было, но Баки никогда бы не сказал вслух нечто настолько сентиментальное и честное. Сэм, кажется, покраснел.

– Не так, как вы… Ты, – запинаясь, ответил он. Затем внезапно на лице его возникла надежда. – Может, ты мог бы… как-нибудь… заглянуть к нам на встречу? Уверен, парням это понравится.

«Он не чертов Капитан Америка», – набрал Баки в телефоне под столом. 

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Стив. – Я с удовольствием.

Сэм издал тихий стон счастья.

Когда Стив отлучился в туалет, Баки гневно повернулся к Сэму.

– Перестань это!

– Что?

– Смотреть на него так. Стонать. И думать, что он Капитан Америка.

– Ты не можешь отрицать это бесконечно, Баки, – возразил ему Сэм с самодовольным видом. Баки закатил глаза. – Интересно, каково это – переспать с Капитаном Америкой? 

– Все равно, что трахаться со статуей Свободы, – предположил Баки.

– Это как если бы ты встречался с яблочным пирогом, демократией и белоголовым орланом одновременно, – усмехнулся Сэм. Баки ударился лбом о стол.

Он не собирался думать об этом.

***

Они развалились на диване в обнимку, потому что Баки уже ходил бегать ради Стива, а теперь собирался показать Стиву волшебный мир кабельного телевидения. У них был попкорн, «Доктор Пеппер», мармеладные мишки, начос и три большие пиццы. Баки основательно подготовился к ужину. Если ему придется влезть в кредиты, чтобы прокормить своего парня, оно всё равно того стоит.

Они посмотрели пару серий «Доктора Кто», потом – ток-шоу, где злобный повар кричал на остальных поваров, потом старый выпуск сериала про Пуаро (оба пытались отгадать, кто убийца, но проглядели финал, потому что целовались). Стив оказался из тех ребят, кто комментирует сюжет и отпускает циничные шуточки, и Баки это понравилось.

– Ты просто засранец, ты знаешь это? – спросил Баки, когда Стив прошелся по поводу Тайры Бэнкс в очередном реалити-шоу. 

– Улыбайся глазами и двигай попой, – процитировал Стив, загадочно уставившись на него, и Баки рассмеялся. Он с ума сходил от этого недоумка.

За окном совсем стемнело, но Стив не собирался никуда уходить, и Баки подумал: «Может быть, сегодня». Он застелил кровать свежим бельем и приготовил презервативы. Стоило бы раскидать лепестки роз, но он не хотел выглядеть слишком отчаявшимся.

Они перебирали каналы, когда Баки наткнулся на старый мультик про Капитана Америку. Он смутно помнил эту серию: здесь Капитан Америка пробирался в тайный лагерь нацистов, чтобы освободить американских пленников. Баки покосился на Стива, размышляя, переключить или оставить. Видимо, Стив был большим фанатом, и ему точно захочется посмотреть. С другой стороны, может, Стива бесит, что все сравнивают его с Капитаном. 

Стив ничего не сказал. Он бездумно глядел в экран, но Баки почувствовал, как рука, лежащая у него на плече, напряглась. Они смотрели на приключения мультяшного Кэпа в зловещем молчании. В тот момент, когда Кэп двигал пафосную речь, поставив ногу на грудь поверженного генерала нацистов, и за плечом его развевался американский флаг, Баки фыркнул.

– Ну и ерунду он несет, – выпалил Баки. В детстве он не обращал на это внимания, но честно, сценаристы явно перестарались с патриотизмом.

Стив взглянул на Баки, а потом рассмеялся.

– Точно, – сказал он. Лед в его глазах оттаял. Он притянул Баки ближе и поцеловал – жарко, глубоко, так, что член в штанах у Баки привстал и в животе стало горячо. 

Они целовались еще некоторое время, а потом Баки перебрался Стиву на колени, оседлав его бедра, и Стив не возражал. Он осторожно придерживал Баки, не позволяя упасть, пока Баки целовал его шею. Стив издал слабый стон, как только Баки положил обе руки ему на грудь, накрывая соски. Баки повел руками ниже, и Стив отстранил его.

– Нет? – задыхаясь, уточнил Баки. Волосы упали ему на лицо, щеки горели, и он знал, что выглядит сейчас чертовски жаждущим. Но ещё он знал, что у Стива в штанах все твердое, потому что, ну, он ерзал прямо сверху.

– Ты должен знать, я не ищу чего-то… временного, – сказал Стив тихо. Баки поднял брови. – Я должен понимать, что мы хотим одного и того же.

– Очевидно, – проворчал Баки, снова двинув бедрами. Стив втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. А затем аккуратно снял с себя Баки – так, словно тот ничего не весил – и опустил рядом на диван.

Ладно, черт с ним, Баки запишется в фитнес-зал.

– Мне нужен мужчина, который будет рядом со мной. До самого конца. Серьезные отношения, моногамия и все такое, – сказал Стив так, словно признавался в чем-то постыдном.

– Ты предложение мне делаешь?

Стив вспыхнул. На это можно было смотреть вечно: огонь, вода и румянец Стива. И хотя его слова пугали, Баки готов был попробовать.

– Возможно, однажды я сделаю, – сказал Стив, подняв глаза на Баки. – Предложение. – Он упрямо выдвинул подбородок, бросая вызов. 

Баки поднял ладони, капитулируя.

– Тебе никто не говорил, что ты слегка торопишь события? – спросил он.

– А тебе? – ответил Стив, положив диванную подушку себе на пах, чтобы скрыть стояк.

Баки взял в одну руку пульт, в другую – бутылку.

– Ладно, значит, мы стоим друг друга, – подытожил он.

Они выпили довольно много, и хотя Стив совсем не пьянел, Баки в какой-то момент разморило. Он заснул на плече у Стива, а проснулся от выстрелов, дернувшись всем телом. 

По телевизору шел какой-то боевик.

Баки выпрямился, с колотящимся сердцем и гудящей головой. Он вздрогнул, когда Стив коснулся его.

– Все в порядке, – донеслось гулко, как сквозь воду. – Все хорошо, я здесь. Это просто глупый фильм.

Баки перевел дыхание. Прошло уже много времени, но он все еще попадался на это. Хлопки салютов, игрушечные автоматы у детей на улице, даже проклятый телик выбивал его из колеи. Может быть, он никогда уже не станет нормальным.

– Все хорошо, – мягко повторил Стив, внимательно глядя на Баки. 

– Я напускал слюней тебе на плечо, – пробормотал Баки, указав на мокрое пятно на футболке Стива. – Черт, что, уже утро?

Небо за окном было нежно-розовым. Они провели на диване всю ночь. 

– Похоже на то, – Стив потянулся, так, что его футболка задралась. Баки уставился на крепкий пресс.

– И как, пойдешь бегать?

– Я бы лучше поспал, – сказал Стив.

– У меня есть кровать.

Стив улыбнулся.

– Я совсем не удивлен.

Они прошли в спальню, зевая и спотыкаясь. Баки схватил упаковку презервативов с кровати и спрятал в тумбочку. Стив молча стянул покрывало. Они забрались под одеяло и вытянулись рядом.

– Спокойной ночи, Стиви, – пробормотал Баки в подушку.

– Спокойной ночи, Бак, – ответил Стив, сонно глядя на него.

***

Они встречались уже какое-то время, и это было настоящим испытанием на выдержку. Баки удалил приложение для знакомств, раз уж Стив хотел эксклюзивных отношений. Он все еще флиртовал с незнакомыми людьми, просто потому, что это было частью его характера – но когда симпатичный бариста написал свой номер на стакане с кофе, Баки не позвонил.

Он много дрочил, это да. Иногда ему снились мокрые сны, словно он снова стал подростком. 

Баки повторял себе, что будет ждать столько, сколько Стиву потребуется. Приз в конце того стоит.

Потом Баки понял, что он уже получил главный приз.

Это был Стив. Тот, кто бормотал ему на ухо что-то утешительное после ночного кошмара. Тот, кто приезжал на своем рычащем мотоцикле, чтобы забрать Баки после работы. Тот, кто смеялся над шутками Баки и вел себя как настоящий старикан, когда они пришли в клуб. Стив того стоил.

И хотя Баки все еще напрягала эта чушь с Капитаном Америкой, они не говорили об этом. Сэм настаивал, чтобы Баки «разул глаза». Баки отправлял ему фотографию своего среднего пальца.

Иногда Стив пропадал, и Баки не знал, может ли он задавать вопросы или ревновать. Все эти серьезные отношения были ему в новинку. Так или иначе, Стив всегда выходил на связь, и Баки решил просто доверять ему. 

Он почти ничего не знал о своем парне, как бы то ни было. Не знал, где Стив живет и кто его родители, не знал даже его гребаной фамилии.

– Роджерс, – сказал Стив так, словно это было чем-то очевидным. Баки хохотнул, потому что принял это за шутку, но Стив не улыбался.

– Да ты серьезно? Твои родители не оставили тебе шанса, верно? – пробормотал Баки. Можно представить, сколько внимания доставалось Стиву в школе с таким именем. Если бы его звали Элвис Пресли, было бы и то проще.

– Это говорит человек, которого зовут Бьюкенен? – парировал Стив, и ладно, Баки вечно обманывался этим невинным взглядом, но Стив был той еще занозой.

Они идеально подходили друг другу.

***

Они ждали своего поезда в метро, обнимаясь на перроне. Баки старался не распускать руки, потому что Стив, очевидно, неловко чувствовал себя на людях. Он был жутко скованным, когда дело касалось публичного проявления эмоций, и Баки даже не рассчитывал, что однажды они займутся сексом в парке. Но Стив старался. Он правда старался.

И поэтому Баки так взбесился, когда заметил, что какой-то тип снимает их на телефон.

– Ты это видел? – пробормотал он, вынимая руки из задних карманов на джинсах Стива. 

Стив выглядел встревоженным, когда Баки сердито двинулся к тому парню.

– И что это ты делаешь, по-твоему? – резко спросил Баки, подходя. Парень все еще снимал их. – Быстро убери свой долбаный телефон, – прорычал Баки, и парень слегка отступил. Он спрятал телефон в карман штанов. – Увидел что-то необычное, или ты всех геев фотографируешь? – спросил Баки, пока Стив маячил у него за спиной. 

– Только знаменитых, – ответил парень дерзко. Он был младше Баки, возможно, студент или даже школьник. Его голос недавно начал ломаться. На подбородке пробивалась рыжая щетина. 

– Меня жутко достало, что люди преследуют нас просто потому, что мой бойфренд похож на какого-то гребаного супергероя, – прорычал Баки, стиснув кулаки. Его железная рука клацнула, заставив парня вздрогнуть. Он бы пустил в ход всю свою ПТСР-нестабильность, чтобы запугать мальчишку, но Стив мягко отодвинул Баки с дороги, чтобы поговорить с пареньком.

– Послушай, сынок, ты нарушаешь чужие права, – сказал Стив сурово, и его лицо стало таким укоризненным, что даже Баки захотелось заползти куда-нибудь и сдохнуть. – У меня есть право на частную жизнь, как и у всех других, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты удалил это видео. Думаю, так будет честно.

Парень огляделся по сторонам, будто надеясь найти поддержку, но никто не вмешивался. Платформа была почти пустой, а те немногие, что ждали с ними поезд, притворялись слепыми.

– Поступи правильно, чтобы потом не было стыдно, – сказал Стив твердо, все еще глядя парню прямо в глаза, и тот медленно, как под гипнозом, вытащил свой телефон. Он выглядел виноватым.

– Простите, – выдавил он неохотно.

– Ничего, – ослепительно улыбнулся Стив. – Главное, что мы разобрались. Хорошего дня.

– Хорошего дня, сэр, – проблеял бедняга, совершенно оглушенный всеми этими эмоциональными горками имени Стива Роджерса.

Зайдя в вагон, Стив и Баки протиснулись в дальний угол. 

– Ты действительно назвал его «сынок»? – уточнил Баки, приблизив лицо к уху Стива.

– А ты использовал слово «бойфренд», – ответил Стив с широкой ухмылкой. – Спасибо, что сказал ему… все это. Я не привык, чтобы за меня кто-то заступался.

Баки закатил глаза. Он не собирался потакать этому сентиментальному настроению.

– Не принимай на свой счет, Роджерс. Мне просто нравится запугивать подростков, ясно?

Стив наклонился к нему и нежно поцеловал.

Это ощущалось как признание в любви.

***

Стив долго не появлялся в сети, его телефон все время был выключен, и хотя Баки привык к такому, все равно немного переживал. Тем более что по телевизору все время говорили о беспорядках в Вашингтоне. Кто-то в очередной раз попытался захватить мир, Мстители в очередной раз всех разъебали, а потом Старк дал интервью о том, какая они офигенная команда. На заднем плане, пока его снимали, горели разрушенные здания и люди помогали раненым прохожим. Баки лишь надеялся, что Стив не попал в эту заварушку.

Баки уже собирался ложиться спать, когда в дверь позвонили. Он открыл и молча посторонился, пропуская Стива.

Стива в чертовом костюме Капитана Америки.

– Где-то проходил Комик-кон? – уточнил Баки, следуя за Стивом в гостиную. – Что это? Блядский щит?!

– Не выражайся при нем, – попросил Стив устало. Он прислонил щит к стене. Реквизит выглядел очень натурально. На нем была даже грязь и что-то вроде пятен крови. Костюм Стива был точь-в-точь как у Капитана Америки. Но эти проклятые лосины сидели на Стиве лучше, чем на Кэпе. 

– Ты как-то сказал, я могу принять здесь душ, – пробормотал Стив. Он выдохся. Он выглядел несчастным. Баки сгонял за полотенцем. 

– Я сделаю тебе чай, ладно? – предложил он. Затем нахмурился. – Что это? – Он поднес руку к лицу Стива, заметив синяк на подбородке. – Ты подрался?

В этом городе жили тысячи чудиков, которые гуляли по городу в лосинах и прочем, но, конечно, Стив нарвался на неприятности. Так в его духе.

– Я просто… очень хочу снять с себя это, – признался Стив глухо, и Баки кивнул. Он хотел того же. Хотя ролевые игры были интересной идеей, он не был уверен, кого должен изображать в этой раскладке. – Чай будет очень кстати.

Стив надел одну из старых футболок Баки и его домашние штаны, и каким-то невероятным образом этот наряд смотрелся на нем сексуально. Его мокрые волосы топорщились во все стороны. Баки заметил, что на руках Стива тоже синяки, словно кто-то хватал его. Он почувствовал вспышку обжигающего гнева. Стиву следовало обратиться в полицию, написать жалобу или что-то вроде… Но он бы не стал, так что Баки решил не тратить слова. Он протянул Стиву чашку. Пока Стив уныло пил свой чай, Баки встал у него за спиной, разминая крепкие плечи. Он почувствовал, как Стив расслабляется. Наконец он привалился спиной к Баки и довольно вздохнул.

Они вместе приготовили ужин (Баки хотел чем-то занять руки, а Стив буквально всегда был голоден). Баки рассказал всякие дурацкие истории, которые случились с ним за это время на работе. Они посмотрели пару серий нового «Звездного пути». Яростно поспорили из-за того, кто из актеров был лучше в роли Спока. Потом почистили зубы, пихаясь возле раковины. Баки давно припас гостевую щетку для Стива и распаковал ее этим вечером, и Стив был задумчиво-тихим, но ему вроде бы понравилось.

– Видишь? Она похожа на динозавра. Потому что ты как чокнутый ребенок, – пояснил Баки, выдавливая пасту на щетку Стива. – Смотри-ка, твой синяк уже прошел?

– Говорю же, это пустяки, – улыбнулся Стив натянуто. Он чистил зубы по всем правилам, как настоящий зануда. Сверху вниз, справа налево, внутри и снаружи, потом язык, потом зубная нить. Баки едва не состарился. Он собрал свои волосы в неряшливый домашний хвост. Поскреб подбородок, где уже темнела щетина. 

Когда Стив вышел из ванной, Баки закончил расстилать кровать. Они легли рядом, в уютном свете прикроватной лампы, и Баки пролистывал ленту, пока Стив читал перед сном свою нудную книжку, которую вечно пытался подсунуть Баки – «Великие женщины в науке». 

Потом они погасили свет и прижались друг к другу. Стив дышал ровно, но Баки знал, что он не спит.

– Ты точно в порядке? – тихо спросил Баки, обняв Стива.

– Теперь – да, – откликнулся Стив. – С тобой – да.

Баки фыркнул ему в плечо, а затем дотянулся до задницы, чтобы хорошенько шлепнуть. Стив рассмеялся. А затем неожиданно прижался к Баки теснее. И двинул бедрами дразнящим, плавным движением.

И опустил руки, чтобы тоже взять Баки за задницу.

И стиснул ее, так, что Баки издал глупый писк, один из тех, что никак нельзя назвать сексуальными. Стив нашел его губы в темноте и навалился на Баки так, что тот начал задыхаться.

– Ты уверен? – прошептал Баки, переводя дыхание, и он убил бы себя за этот вопрос, но он хотел, чтобы все было правильно. И Стив склонился к уху Баки, чтобы горячо прошептать ему:

– Ну, может, нам стоит подождать еще пару лет.

Чертов маленький засранец.

***

В конечном счете, Стив не был девственником.

Баки был бы разочарован. Если бы смог трезво мыслить. Или мыслить вообще.

Если бы не скакал на члене Стива так, словно мечтал раздобыть огонь силой трения. 

И если они разломали чертову кровать, то кому какое дело.

***

Ранним утром, когда Стив вышел из спальни, Баки уже сидел на диване в гостиной.

Абсолютно голый, с чашкой кофе в руках, с застывшим взглядом. Он таращился на щит у стены. 

Стив осторожно присел рядом. Баки протянул ему свою чашку, чтобы Стив сделал глоток. 

Потом признал наконец очевидное.

– Меня трахнул Капитан Америка, – ровно произнес Баки.

– Ну да, – ответил Стив, широко улыбаясь. 

– Ладно, – сказал Баки, забрав свой кофе назад. – Хорошо.

Он позвонил на работу и сказался больным, а Стив заказал им китайской еды, и они включили Нетфликс и обсудили, как будут звать их будущих детей.

И Баки помог Стиву почистить щит, и сфоткался на его фоне, и отправил Уилсону, и тот взорвался кучей смайлов в ответ, и Стив так смеялся, когда Баки показал ему это сообщение, и они, черт возьми, использовали весь запас презервативов Баки.

Потому что есть свои потрясающие преимущества в том, чтобы спать с супергероем. 

Целая куча преимуществ.


End file.
